Bath Time Fun
by Mr. Puffy Buns
Summary: <html><head></head>Mama walked into the bathroom, completely exposed. From that moment Rikuu's thoughts of his mother changed his life and their relationship as mother and son forever. Rated M for Sex, Incest, Impregnation, and a small bit of Lactation.</html>


In this story, Pokemon wear clothing, but not much. Just enough to cover.

**WARNINGS**  
>-Riolu (M) &amp; Lucario (F)<br>-Incest  
>-Impregnation<br>-Some Lactation (Drinking breast milk)

**Pokemon** © GameFreak, Nintendo, & Satoshi Tajiri  
><strong>Rikuu the Riolu<strong> © Me (xxx448xxx)

**~Bath Time Fun~**

* * *

><p>It was the average night in a forest far off from any human civilization and a young Riolu named Rikuu had just finished preparing the bath for his mother. Everyday Rikuu's mom had to go out and work hard to find berries and food for her and her son. They were the only two living in the den together. Rikuu's father had left to work as one of the guardians for a king, but he worked very far away that it would take days to get to his location. So, because of that, Rikuu was now the "man of the house" and though he was still young, he was given the responsibility of watching over the den when his mother was gone, and he had to take care of her if something should ever happen.<p>

"Ahh, that's perfect." Rikuu said, "A nice, steamy, hot bath for mama when she gets home. She should be back soon."

"I'm home! Rikuu?"

"In the bathroom mama." Rikuu replied. "I just finished preparing your bath." The sound of footsteps could be heard get louder and louder until the door opened and in came Rikuu's mother. She was a very beautiful Lucario, though she looked like any other Lucario fem. However, what surprised Rikuu was that she came in, completely nude and exposed after he had told her he was still inside. She had quickly removed her few clothes that she wore right outside of the bathroom and walked in. Her breasts were just perfect for a Lucario like her. The perfect, round form and those cute nipples of hers that were, for some reason, erect and begging to be suckled.  
>It was actually the first time Rikuu had seen his mother completely exposed, and he'd be a complete liar if he said he didn't like the view.<p>

"M-Mama... I told you I-I was still i-in here." Rikuu stuttered.

"I know, but you are my son, so I don't really think I need to hide anything from you. At least while you're still young." She answered. She got into the tub and sat back, letting out a soft sigh of relief as the heat of the water massaged her body and eased away any stress and worry that she may have had.

Rikuu, however, was still sitting next to the tub. His mind was still focused on his mother's nude figure. He had never seen such beauty and sexiness before. He tried to shake the thoughts out of his mind because she was his mother. But no matter what, he couldn't get that image away from him and surely enough, his cock had been released from his sheath and it tented the little cloth that he wore to cover his crotch. Rikuu lifted the cloth to take a look at the pink-red rod that protruded from its hiding place. It was a fine size, for a Riolu. Being 7 inches long, it was a nothing to be embarrassed about. Instead, it was something for a Riolu to be proud about as his member could even pleasure a Lucario. He knew very much about sex and mating as his mother had taught him about it. He knew that, with that thought of her stuck in his mind, he would have to relieve himself to make it retreat back into his sheath. Just as he was about to leave...

"Rikuu, it's been awhile since I've given you a bath. Would you like to take a bath with me?" His mom asked. Rikuu blushed as red as his face would allow it. _Mama wants me to take a bath with her again_, He thought, _but this time... what if my cock gets in the way and she gets mad at me for getting hard and horny from seeing her?_

But, alas, he did miss those days when he was a baby and he would bathe with his mama. So, ignoring his erection and desire to masturbate and blow a load, Rikuu agreed, removed the little cloth, and got in while keeping his erection out of view.  
>Now that he was in the steaming and soothing water, the shallow fog from the steam would help cover his hardness. The only problem was that the warm of the hot water felt great on his cock and his blush had become really red, plus he had to avoid the need to let out a moan from the pleasure of having such soothing heat surround his member. His mama told him that most females' vagina were usually wet and warm when having sex and that made him wander what it would feel like to have his cock squeezed and hugged by a female's wet and warm vagina. Then, there was one female that came to mind that he thought could help his answer his thoughts, but, at that moment, he quickly stopped the thought.<br>That female on his mind was, once again, his mama.

He didn't know why, but he couldn't stop thinking about her in such sexual ways. No matter how hard he tried, every time he closed his eyes all he could see was his mother's exposed form. Sometimes it would get worse than just seeing her. Sometimes he would see her moaning his name while fingering herself. Seeing those two fingers entering and exiting, completely coated in her juices. The soft and cute moans of his name as she pleasured herself. All the while his cock only became more and more desperate to fill up a female. Just from looking at the sight in his mind, he knew her fingers wouldn't get the job done for her. _If I could just get one lick... one kiss... one thrust..._

"No, no." Rikuu said aloud.

"Hmm, is something troubling you Rikuu?" Mama asked.

Rikuu turned around in the tub and saw his mama's beautiful figure, only this time, she was much closer, the droplets of water on her fur shining faintly in the light, those beautiful blue eyes, her perfect breasts so close to his face, and, when he looked down he saw it, but just barely... his cock. His cock was so close to his mama's pussy. He could see it. His dick. Her pussy. Just move up a bit and they would touch. Oh how he was so desperate to feel it. To feel his mother's pussy tug at his rod. Just one touch. One rub. One thrust... One fuck.

"Is something troubling you Rikuu?" Mama asked again. Rikuu looked up. He, indeed, looked troubled. He wanted to mate with his mother. He knew it was wrong. He knew that he shouldn't. But he body and his own lustful desires were clouding his mind and everything was screaming at him, at his mind, yelling at him and tell him to thrust forward. Telling him to mate with her. To pleasure her. To make her cum. To cum in her. To fuck her hard. To experience his first time.

"I... I..." He began.

"Yes?"

"I... I... I'm sorry mama..." Rikuu replied. And with those final words, he quickly shifted himself so he was on his knees, grabbed his mama's waist as best as he could and pulled his mama toward his as he thrust forward, burying his thick, throbbing cock deep within his mother's pussy. With that one motion, he was sent in balls deep and at that moment, Rikuu cared nothing of what might happen for doing such a thing. As he let out a loud moan, he was very surprised, and shocked, to here his mother moan just as load. He was frozen there, from the pleasure that ran through his body and from the fact that his mother let out such a moan that he didn't expect. Right now, Rikuu was expecting his mother to push him away and possibly give him the bitchslap of his life, but what came out of her mouth next is what changed their family relationship forever.

"Rikuu... please... keep going." His mama said softly. Rikuu looked at his mother and blushed deeply at those words. His mama, the one who gave birth to him and raised him, wanted to mate with him. As wrong as mother and son having sex was, neither of them cared. Rikuu just wanted to feel the warmth and wetness of a female's vagina and Rikuu's mama just wanted to feel the thickness and warmth of her son's cock. Rikuu began to slowly pull out of his mother, groaning at the wonderful feeling that worked around his entire body just from slowly pulling out of his mom's pussy. Once only the tip was still in, he pushed himself back in, but with much more force. The two moaned out in unison as Rikuu made his gentle pull out and forceful thrust in his first rhythm of thrusts. The two moaned softly from the gentle pulling and moan much louder from the much harder insert, all of which continued for several minutes until both craved for much more speed and power and their mating.

"Harder Rikuu... harder... faster..." Mama moaned. Rikuu followed the given orders and increased in his speed and strength. His push became stronger. His pull became faster. And their pleasure became much better. Though the pressure of the water stopped Rikuu from going very fast, he was able to fight the water's pressure and give up a fast enough speed and strong enough force. It was his first time mating, and Rikuu was going to make sure it would be a time neither him or mama would ever forget.

"Yes! Oh fuck yes! Rikuu!" Mama screamed as her world was rocked by her son. She couldn't really believe it, but her own son, her own flesh and blood was rivaling her mate. The pleasure her son was giving her was actually much better than the pleasure she received from her lover. Rikuu's speed is faster, his force is stronger, the pleasure is higher, and her orgasm is so close. And all of this while the water is hold back Rikuu's full potential. _I... I think I've found my new mate_, she thought as she let out another scream of sheer bliss.

She was so close to releasing her love juices into the tub and mixing it with their water. She just needed that last bit of stimulation for her to reach that desired pleasure point. She craved it. She wanted it. She needed it. Mama hadn't mated ever since her mate had left and that was a few years ago. She could never find another mate and had to go through years of fingering herself during the Riolu/Lucario mating season. But now, she had someone. She had someone who wanted to mate just as badly as her. Someone who she knows will never leave her. Because that someone was her son.  
>Mama wanted to bond together with her son like no mother ever should. Her lustful mind wasn't speaking either. She herself wanted her son to shot every last bit of his thick seed into her. She wanted him to coat her insides and her womb with his sticky white.<p>

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden wet and slightly slimy feeling on her breasts and a different warm feeling on her other breasts. Mama came back to and saw that her son was not only pounding away at her pussy, but he was also trying to place extra pleasure on her by suckling her nipples one by one while one of his hands groped and massaged the other, squeezing her breast and rubbing and squeezing her unoccupied nipple. His other hand was working on her rear, squeezing at her big, round ass cheeks, working with one and switching to the other after then repeating the process endlessly. Rikuu was fully focused on nothing but blowing his load in his mama, and pleasuring her with every tactic he knows and it was working wonders on her. Her body was shaking with pleasure, her breast milk was worked out of her and her son gladly drank it down, enjoying the warm taste of his mother's milk again. That final stimulation had sent her over the edge. With one loud scream, Mama had came hard and her juice blasted out of her pussy, soaking the parts of Rikuu's member that was inside of her, and the rest mixing in with the bath water. However, though Mama had become somewhat tired, Rikuu was no where near his orgasm. He still had a whole load of endurance left in him and his mama's orgasm only turn him on more. He had became so aroused, so horny, and so desperate to pound his mother's cunt that he pick up his mother, got out of the tub, placed his on the floor and began to fuck her with all of his might. He sucked her nipples like it was the last thing he'd do, fondled the other breast with the utmost passion, and now he was using his other hand to furiously rub away at his mama's clit.

Rikuu's mama was screaming as loud as her lungs would allow her as she was fucked so hard and so good by her son. She never thought pleasure like this could be felt, but her son proved her wrong. She screamed so loud and he howled and moaned so loud that any Pokemon or human would hear them within a one mile radius. With so many pleasurable areas being worked to the limit, it wasn't long before mama had reached her second orgasm and coated hers and her son's crotches with her juices. The sex juices that stuck to Rikuu's cock only made him slide in with more ease, giving him the opportunity to go in with more and more speed if he chose. However, Rikuu was at his top speed, hips a blur as their hips pounded together with a loud wet squelch each time. The pounding was so hard, it was beginning to threaten the bones in their pelvic area. Neither noticed or cared because the pleasure and bliss was too intense and Rikuu could easily calm down if he felt anything.

With such speed and force, Rikuu was well aware that his own orgasm would approach much faster. Both of them were already amazed at how long Rikuu lasted for a virgin, but that long lasting time was quickly coming to its end.

"M-Mama...! I'm so... so close! I'm gonna cum!" Rikuu howled.

"Cum Rikuu... cum in me... fill me up sweetie... Cum with me Rikuu!" Mama screamed as she hit her third orgasm. This one hit much hard than the first two as her final rush of sex juices were built up in this one. Mama let out a loud, blissful shriek as she came, juice blasting out of her pussy at a speed that could rival a cannon blast. She felt her consciousness blast away along with her orgasm as her vision slowly became blurry and her hearing became muffled. The last thing she heard was the loud howl of her son, the last thing she saw what the blissful expression of her son's ecstasy, and the last thing she felt was her son bury his cock balls deep in her as he shot dozens of long, thick strips and ribbons of hot, white, creamy cum inside of her, coating her walls with the white, baby-making decoration, and filling her womb up. She felt as if she already had a baby in her from how much cum was put into her. She never felt as satisfied and happy as she did now. She had just mated with her son, gotten impregnated by her son, and she loved every second of it. She fell deep asleep with a satisfied smile on her face.

Rikuu wasn't anymore conscious than his mother was. "Oh... Gods... that was.. the best feeling... I've ever felt. So good... so much... I love you mama... I love you... so much" Rikuu panted as he fell asleep on top of his mother, the two cuddled up and happy that they were so connected to each other. That their love for each other was stronger than that of any two mates. They slept together through the night, connected through cock and cunt, and connected as mother and son.


End file.
